1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training apparatus that allows a user to train him/herself to manipulate an appliance and a method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a video recording and reproducing apparatus that stores video contents such as TV broadcast programs and reproduces stored video contents is widely available. The video recording and reproducing apparatus becomes sophisticated more and more with the recent progress of computer technology. In addition to the functions of storing and reproducing TV broadcast programs, appliances with a wide variety of functions including a function of editing video contents are widespread (see patent documents, JP-A-2002-182813 and JP-A-2006-139163).